The Same Yet Different
by oddmoonbi
Summary: Chap. 10 is up! Rory and Jess are oblivious to each others feelings, how long will it last?
1. You Just Slow Me Down

A/N: Alright, this is the new story. I'm not going to tell you what's going on in this story. You guys are going to have to figure it out. Although it's not going to be that hard. Ok so I hope you guys enjoy.  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
The Same Yet Different  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
It was another usual Saturday in the Gilmore life. They were on their way to Luke's diner for breakfast and coffee. Coffee, the one thing that keeps Lorelai Gilmore sane. And the breakfast is just gravy on the biscuit for her.  
  
"Jess you're slowing me down." Lorelai stopped and turned around to look at her son who just peered up at her over his book.  
  
"How's that?" He returned to his book.  
  
"Well when you read that book while you walk, you walk slower. Which then makes me walk slower trying to wait for you. But," Lorelai held a finger up as she slowly walked beside Jess. "If you were to put that book up." Lorelai snatched the book out of Jess's hands.  
  
He finally looked up at her, his hands still in the air where the book used to be. "Hey, you do realize I was reading that."  
  
"We would be there by now." Lorelai said smiling. "And do you know what the key word in that sentence was?"  
  
"I 'was' reading that?" Jess asked speeding his pace up, knowing that the diner was right around the corner.  
  
"Very good, so you do learn something in that school of yours!" Lorelai shoved Jess's book into her purse. "Don't worry your page is-wow! We're here already." Lorelai looked at Jess and smiled, and then she opened the diner's door and pushed Jess in.  
  
They walked up to the counter and sat down. Lorelai tapped the counter until Luke came out from the kitchen.  
  
"What Lorelai?"  
  
"What? Must you ask what?"  
  
Luke leaned onto the counter and pointed his finger at Lorelai then looked at Jess. "And you claim her?"  
  
"Yea, yea I do. And I must agree with her, must you ask what?"  
  
Luke leaned back and sighed, then grabbed the coffee pot, and two cups. He set the cups on the counter and started to pour. Lorelai held both of her hands up.  
  
"Hey, whoa, whoa. That's decaffeinated buddy. That stuff is poisonous."  
  
Luke again sighed. "And the regular stuff isn't?"  
  
"Caffeinated please."  
  
Luke turned and switched the pots, then started to pour. Jess looked at Lorelai. "Mom, can I have my book back please."  
  
"Ah fine." Lorelai reached into her purse and handed the book to Jess.  
  
"Thank you." As Jess started to read he heard someone coming down from the up stairs apartment. He glanced up over his book and saw her. She was wear baggy jeans and a gray long sleeve shirt with a black shirt over it. As she came behind the counter Jess saw a folded book in her back left pocket, and a pack of cigarettes in the right. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She nodded her head at Jess then reached below the counter and grabbed a bottle of water, when she stood back up she continued out from behind the counter to the front door.  
  
Luke peered out the kitchen as Rory exited from behind the counter. "Rory where do you think you going?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"I need more specification on that location." Luke walked out towards the counter.  
  
Rory reached up to the coat hanger and grabbed her leather jacket. She threw it over her shoulder and put her hand on the door knob then turned to Luke. "Hmmm, ok how about outside?" She smirk then opened the door and headed outside.  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke's annoyed expression. "Niece problems?"  
  
Luke looked at Lorelai. "I'll give you two free cups of coffee if you'll shut up."  
  
"Five."  
  
"Four."  
  
"Five." Lorelai said leaning over the counter. "Hey you're the one wanting something from me."  
  
"Four. And you're not wanting this coffee?"  
  
Jess watched as the two went back and fourth. "Hey guys."  
  
Both adults turned and looked at Jess. "What?"  
  
"How about three?"  
  
Lorelai and Luke looked back at each other. Luke raised an eyebrow. "Three?"  
  
"Deal." Lorelai threw her fist onto the counter.  
  
Luke started laughing as he refilled Lorelai's coffee.  
  
"What Luke?" Lorelai asked watching him intensely.  
  
"Well, I was willing to give you four."  
  
Lorelai's mouth dropped open as she watched Luke walk away from the counter. 


	2. I Just Want To See Your Room

A/N: Hey guys, how was ya'lls thanksgiving? Mine was ok, I watched Bruce Almighty for the first time. If you haven't seen that movie I advice going out right now (Yes, before you even finish reading this author note) and renting it! And then I watched X-Men 2 for the third time. That's also a great movie. If you haven't seen X-Men and or X-Men 2 I also advice going out and renting that. I'm waiting on the third one to come out; I'm so siked about it! And then Daddy Day Care, great movie. But of course anything with Eddie Murphy is great. But those three (or four) movies I advice you going out and renting right now! Of course if you haven't seen them. Lol ok now back to the story. Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked my story idea! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Keep those reviews coming please!!!!!!!  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
The Same Yet Different  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Rory walked slowly but steadily through the town watching everyone walk by and stare at her. She would just smirk and keep walking by with her hands in her pockets. She hated this little town, but her mom just dropped her off at her Uncle Luke's. Her mom had some drug problems that she couldn't handle anymore and Rory wasn't exactly the easiest person to get along with. Rory smirked, especially when her mom wanted to bring another guy home, or when she did. Rory would put up a fight. She had only been there for two days. She could already tell that no one liked her. But she didn't care, there were a lot of people in New York that despised her, so she was used to it.  
  
Rory reached into her right back pocket and pulled out her cigarettes, then she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her lighter. She put a cigarette in her mouth then lit it. When she looked up and put her lighter away, she was at the bridge. She smirked. 'Perfect, a spot just for me.' She thought as she started walking onto the bridge.  
  
She stopped and turned when she heard a twig behind her snap, her cigarette pushed to the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Sorry didn't know anyone else knew about this place." Jess said as he walked forward.  
  
Rory watched him-suspiciously and cautiously as she did with everyone she didn't know-as he moved closer. She took the cigarette out of her mouth and held it between her fingers. "Yea well I just found it." She took a puff from her cigarette then blew the smoke out of her mouth.  
  
"So your names Rory right?" Jess asked holding his book to his side.  
  
"That's what they say." Rory threw her cigarette onto the bridge then stepped on it. "Jess right?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
Rory looked up at him smirking, she knew the answer to her question would be no, but she had to ask. She reached into her coat pocket for her lighter. She took it out and started flicking it on and off. "So Jess, you smoke?" Rory saw the surprise fall across his cute face. She took a deep breath real quick. 'I didn't think that, I didn't think cute. Can't fall like this, not again.' She thought to herself while awaiting an answer from Jess.  
  
He just looked at her. "No thank you. I like my lungs the way they are." Was his answer.  
  
Rory just smiled and returned her lighter to its pocket. "That's cool." She stuck her hand out.  
  
Jess just looked at it. "What?"  
  
"You stand up for what you think is right." Rory moved her hand that was still stuck out. "Rory Mariano."  
  
"Jess Gilmore." Jess stuck his hand out and finally shook Rory's. He was surprised to find that she had a strong grip, but then he remembered that she had grown up in New York and lived a tuff life. Or so Luke had told him and Lorelai.  
  
Rory let go of his hand, she eyed the book that he held to his side. "What you reading?"  
  
"Oh, um Oliver Twist." Jess nervously looked down at the book that was hanging in his hand at his side. He looked back up to meet Rory's eyes. "You read?"  
  
"Yup." Rory reached into her back left pocket and pulled out her rugged copy of Oliver Twist. "A lil beat up, but still readable." She tossed the book to Jess who just looked at the book as if it was his first time seeing it.  
  
He started to open the book. "Do you mind?"  
  
"No go ahead." Rory waved her hand in a careless way.  
  
Jess opened the book and started flipping through the pages. There were side notes on almost every page of the book. He stopped and read a few, just her thoughts of the passages. He grinned then closed the book and handed it back to her. "Do you do that in all of your books?"  
  
Rory shoved the book back in her pocket. "What?"  
  
"The notes, your thoughts about the passages. Do you do that in all of your books?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"How much?"  
  
Rory glanced at him, then went and sat on the edge of the bridge, her legs folded under her. Jess followed her and sat beside her but with enough space to breath.  
  
"You do know your pushing it."  
  
"Sorry, I was meaning how much do you read?"  
  
She was looking at the water, she had always loved to look at water and see her reflection. "Enough." That's how she left it. "How much do you read?" She looked up at him?  
  
"My rooms practically a library." He said grinning and looking at the water.  
  
Rory smirked. "Think I could see?"  
  
Jess's head popped up and he stared at Rory. "My room?"  
  
"No your mom's, yes yours. Unless your mom would mind. I just want to see your books." Rory smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"No, no she wouldn't care. Yea, come on lets go." Jess stood then reached a hand out to help Rory up, but she didn't grab it. She never did take the help when it was handed to her. They turned and headed towards the Gilmore house.  
  
A/N: Again thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming good/bad/both. It doesn't matter. But please let me know if anything in this chapter was kind of out of character. Because I'm trying to keep Rory like Jess, and Jess like Rory. But there's going to be a few things that are going to be different because of them being different sexes. You know what I'm saying? Hope so, if not I'll try to explain it better to you, just let me know.  
  
Oddmoonbi 


	3. Stetson Untamed

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy and I've had a major writers block. So when you all review please give me some ideas on what should happen please. I hope you all had a good Christmas and New Year. Mine was good. What did you guys do for both? Review and let me know, I'm just curious. IT'S 2004!!!!!!  
  
P.S. Jess and Rory in this story are the age that they were when Jess showed up in the show. What was that? 16? I think Rory had just turned 16. But whatever the age, that's what age they are.  
  
The Same Yet Different  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Rory and Jess were in Jess's room, Rory trying to find her two shirts she had been wearing. While Jess was trying to find his. They both had just heard the front door open, and Jess knew his mom was home and defiantly knew his mom didn't want him stripping a girl in his room.  
  
Rory finally found both of her shirts and slid into them, then turned to Jess and spoke quietly. "Can I slip out your window?"  
  
Jess picked up a random shirt off the floor and put it on then turned to her. "Yea, it should be open. But just leave it open cause it creaks, mom will hear it. Go!"  
  
"Jess? You home?" Lorelai yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Rory silently ran over to the window, dodging books and dirty clothes on the floor.  
  
"Yea mom, I'm uh getting dressed though. Hang on." Jess hollered back to his mom.  
  
She got to the window and looked back at Jess, he just silently urged her to go. She turned back around to the window and as quietly as she could opened it. She squinted her eyes when it creaked. She looked back at Jess again, and then she pushed her loose hair behind her ear with her hand. Rory looked back at the window and climbed out, then took off.  
  
Flashback *~*~*  
  
Jess walked up onto his porch, he then lifted the little stone turtle that hid the house key. He put the key in the door and unlocked it, then opened the door. Allowing Rory to enter the house first he followed her in. After Rory stopped inside Jess walked in front of her and lead her to his room. He opened his door and stepped in, Rory followed.  
  
"Sorry it's such a mess."  
  
Rory looked around, there were books everywhere. On the shelves, on the floor, on the bed, his dresser, and she could see boxes sticking out from under the bed which she assumed held more books. "No problem."  
  
Rory walked over to his dresser and picked up his cologne. She grinned, then turned around and leaned up against his dresser still holding and looking at his cologne. "Stetson Untamed huh? Maybe that's why you smell so good." Rory smirked and set the bottle back down on his dresser.  
  
She walked over to his bed and sat down, then started patting the bed space beside her. Jess grinned and walked over to her, sitting beside her on the bed. Before Jess could get seated Rory started kissing him. And before he knew it, he heard his mom at the door and realized Rory was almost naked. And that he barely knew her.  
  
*~*~* End flashback  
  
Jess let out a sigh. It wasn't the first time his mom walked in a ruined something between him and a girl. He turned to the door and opened it, walking out into the kitchen where his mom was sitting at the table. He looked at her, and then sat beside her.  
  
"What's up?" Jess asked.  
  
"Well," Lorelai looked at Jess. "I invited Luke and...His neice..What's her name?"  
  
"Rory." Jess said getting up from the table and walking to the fridge to get a soda. He shut the refrigerator and turned back to his mom leaning up against the door.  
  
"Yea, yea that's it." Lorelai said smiling. "Well, anyway I invited them over for dinner tonight."  
  
Jess almost spit up his drink. He looked at his mom, shock written all over his face. "What? I thought you didn't like her." Jess stated, trying to cover up his actions.  
  
"Well, I realized that I haven't given her a chance. So here's her chance." Lorelai smiled and stood from the table. She walked over towards the living room. Then she stopped and looked back at Jess. "And for some reason your oh so wonderful grandparents want us to come over tonight at seven." Lorelai said in a very annoyed tone.  
  
Jess just looked at her. "But I thought we had dinner last night." Jess stood from his position against the refrigerator and walked towards his mother.  
  
"Well, apparently they have some party or something going on that they want to show you off to all the girls." Lorelai said the last word in a childish picking voice. "I'll go get you clothes for your grandparents tonight. They told me exactly what to get and for me to pick it out." Lorelai stifled a laugh.  
  
Jess looked at his mom as she turned from him and walked towards his bedroom. "What?"  
  
She stopped at his door and looked at him. "Wouldn't it be funny if you showed up in your baggy jeans and that 'Hooters' shirt we got in Florida?"  
  
Jess grinned. "Which one?"  
  
"You got both of em?"  
  
Jess shook his head smiling.  
  
"Either one would be great!" Lorelai exclaimed then entered Jess's room still debating on the outfit she had just discussed with him.  
  
Jess walked to the front and grabbed his jacket, it was chilly outside and since he had changed shirts he didn't have a long sleeve on anymore. "Mom, I'm going to read. I've got my phone. Call when it's time for dinner."  
  
"Alright sweets, I will."  
  
Jess shook his head then headed out.  
  
As Lorelai went through Jess's things she found something on his floor she wasn't expecting to find.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rory walked into the diner just to have Luke jump her with orders. She just ignored them and walked upstairs. She closed the apartment door and reached up to take her hair out, then remembered that Jess had pulled her rubber band out of her hair. She sighed and shook her head. She didn't fall; she just wanted to have some fun. She just kept telling herself that, then reached for her cigarettes. When she couldn't find them she cursed herself and started to wonder how they had slipped out of her pocket.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
Just as Rory spoke Luke walked through the door, but didn't shut it, signaling that either one of them or both was going back downstairs. Rory turned to look at him.  
  
Luke just walked over to his refrigerator and grabbed a cold water. He looked back at Rory after taking a sip. "Lorelai invited us over for dinner tonight, and it's going to be a little early because her mother wants her to come over at seven so be ready to go for five ok."  
  
Rory just looked at him. Wasn't Lorelai Jess's mother? This wasn't going to be fun. She sighed. "Whatever."  
  
"No not whatever. Lorelai is trying to be nice and welcome you to this town. So you're going to be ready. Oh and tomorrow you need to be ready to work your shift." Luke turned and walked out of the room. Rory just shook her head and sighed, unaware of the mess that she had caused.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lorelai came running into the diner, she ran up to the counter and stood between two stools. "LUKE, LUKE!"  
  
Luke just entered the diner from his apartment, he saw and heard Lorelai. "What?" He walked over towards her.  
  
"Look at what I found in Jess's room on the floor." Lorelai reached into her purse and pulled out a brown rubber band. She set it on the counter. Luke just looked at her.  
  
"Lorelai it's a rubber band. It may have fallen out of your hair when you were in his room."  
  
"No, I don't own any brown rubber bands." Lorelai said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"And you know that for sure?" Luke crossed his arms.  
  
"Yes I do. But that's not all I found." Lorelai reached into her purse and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, she set them beside the rubber bands.  
  
Luke's stern face turned to shock. "Are you sure those are his? I mean he could have had some friend's ov- Let me see those."  
  
Lorelai handed Luke the cigarettes. Luke looked at them intently. "I've seen these before. I think these are Rory's."  
  
Lorelai's mouth dropped open. "She smokes?"  
  
"Yea. Hang on." Luke called Rory and waited for her to come down to the diner.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are these yours?" Luke held up the cigarettes.  
  
Rory smiled and grabbed her cigarettes. "Yea thanks Uncle Luke." She turned and ran back up the stairs. Lorelai and Luke just looked back at each other and stared. 


	4. Your Looking At It

A/N: Thanks for the reviews on my chapter. I appreciate them. School starts Monday; I don't wanna go back lol. Our new semester starts; the only thing I'm looking forward to at school is mah friends and drivers Ed. But that's pretty much it. Oh well I'll get back into the knick of things... This chapter is kinda to show a bit of Rory's past...Ok, well here's the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy.  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
The Same Yet Different  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Luke entered the familiar house, Rory following behind him. Luke walked into the kitchen and set the container of food that he held onto the table, while Rory lingered in the living room. Rory heard footsteps and turned her gaze from the baby pictures on the mantle to the stairs. She saw four feet, then Lorelai then Jess. She immediately turned away when Jess looked at her.  
  
Jess knew that Rory was nervous, he was too. And he knew something was up with his mom. When she called him to come home she was acting weird, and not her normal weird. He was starting to wonder if maybe she suspected something.  
  
Lorelai ignored Rory in the living room and went straight to the kitchen. Jess stopped at the end of the stairwell and waited for Rory to follow Lorelai. When she did Jess trailed behind her.  
  
"How's Luke acting?" Jess casually whispered to Rory from behind.  
  
Rory glanced back over her shoulder, then slowed her walked and returned her eyes to in front of her. "Not like Luke." Rory whispered back.  
  
They continued to the kitchen, both worried about what had happened and what was to come.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rory and Jess were able to slip outside onto the front porch, while Luke and Lorelai cleaned up. Jess needed to know what had happened. Especially for Luke not to be acting like Luke, something must be really wrong.  
  
Jess closed the door behind him and sat beside Rory on the steps. "What was said?" He asked not looking at her.  
  
She didn't respond for a while.  
  
"Nothing. Luke just found my cigarettes. But I thought I had left them here." Rory looked over at Jess.  
  
He finally looked up at her. "Why did you leave them here?"  
  
"It wasn't intentional; I guess they slipped out along with my rubber band." Rory smirked.  
  
"I bet my mom found them." Jess looked away again.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because she had to get some specific clothes for me that my grandmother wants me to wear for tonight."  
  
Rory smirked. "And why couldn't you pick it out?"  
  
Jess looked up at her and returned her smirk. "She doesn't trust me. She thinks I'm going to wear some baggy jeans and a 'Hooters' shirt." Jess looked away again.  
  
"Why don't you?" Rory smiled.  
  
"I've thought about it." Jess again looked at her. "But I don't feel like having to deal with them."  
  
"They can't be that bad."  
  
"Yea and you don't know the Gilmore's either."  
  
Rory laughed and looked away. "Sounds a little like my mom. She always wanted it her way."  
  
"Yea and what happened when it didn't go her way?"  
  
"Well you're looking at it." She looked back and him with a small smile on her lips.  
  
Jess looked away, knowing that Rory's mom thought that Rory was a mistake. He sighed and shook his head. Then placed his hands on his knees and pushed himself up. He turned and reached out a hand to help Rory up.  
  
Rory just looked at his hand, debating on taking it or not. She knew if she took it she might fall again. Then in that split second she remembered the last time.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Flashback  
  
Rory slid through the cut fence, and silently ran around the back of the building. He was waiting for her and she was prepared to tell him how she felt, she thought it was time. She smiled and brought her leather jacket closer then zipped it up. She looked down at her watch.  
  
"Fifteen minutes early, hope your here already." Her smile grew as she thought about what she had to tell him.  
  
As she turned the corner of the building she saw him under the fire exit. She started to walk towards him then saw that he wasn't alone. Her smile slowly started to fade, she hoped he wasn't in trouble or hurt. She quietly moved closer, waiting for the shadows to move off of the second person.  
  
When they did she regretted it. Her mouth dropped open and she fought the tears. She knew she had to be strong and not let him see her hurt. She took in a deep breath and walked over to him.  
  
"Dean." She steadily said, hoping her words didn't show her true emotion.  
  
She stood with her hands in her jacket pockets, waiting for him to react. He jumped, breaking his kiss with the girl he was holding so closely. Closer than he ever held her she saw. She looked away, giving both time to wipe the spit off of their mouths.  
  
"Rory..I...Your early."  
  
She smirked, and looked back. "Yea I am, didn't mean to interrupt your other appointment."  
  
She turned and started to walk off, hearing him run after her and him calling her name only made her want to cry more. She was going to tell him she loved him, and then she sees this. She shook her head.  
  
"Why is it always me, why?" She whispered to herself.  
  
*~*~*  
  
End Flashback  
  
Rory reached up and took his hand, if anything she needed to show herself that she wasn't afraid. She shook her head, that's it. They turned and headed back into the house, hoping they weren't in for anything. 


	5. Premarital Sex

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating as frequently as I should. But school is a big pain in the neck sometimes.......Ok I'm lying, a big pain in the neck all the time. But anyways, nothing much happening here. I hope you all had a good Valentines Day, I did. My Bf brought me a giant white teddy bear, I'm 5'3" and the bear comes up to my shoulder so yea, if you can picture that then I applaud your imagination (and yes I had to carry the bear around school, my math teacher almost gave the bear a test lmao! And she even admitted it, something I wouldn't do...). He also brought me a single red rose, and a very pretty card...... Hope all of your Valentines were as good as mine.  
  
P.S. Let me know how you celebrated the V-day, or if you didn't. Whatever you did, let me know. I'm kinda curious. (  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
The Same Yet Different  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Lorelai and Jess were in their normal seats, at their normal table, at their normal restaurant. And just as normal Luke was running around taking and filling orders, and ignoring Lorelai's.  
  
"That does it!" Lorelai yelled planting both of her palms firmly onto the table and pushing herself up. She stood looking at Luke as he ran around the small yet popular dinner, she then looked at Jess. "What do you want? Bagel, Donut, Pie?"  
  
Jess just shrugged, not ever seeing his mother like this kind of shocked him.  
  
"Tell me boy, tell me now. I need caffeine!" Lorelai said with hunger in her voice.  
  
"Uh, how bout a bagel, chocolate covered donut, apple pie and coffee?" Jess asked awaiting a reaction from his mother.  
  
"I knew I raised you right!" Lorelai said with a satisfied grin on her face. She then turned and walked towards the counter where the food and coffee were. Then she sat on one of the stools and waited for Luke to leave to take another order. When he did she ran behind the counter, grabbed two plates and two mugs, and then started for the food.  
  
Rory came down the stairs unable to sleep with all the people making all their noise. She rubbed her eyes and entered the diner, when she saw all the people she wanted to turn and run back upstairs. But when she looked over to her right she saw Lorelai knelt down behind the counter with two plates full of food in her hands. She put her hands in her pockets and just stared as Lorelai managed to hide as Luke entered the kitchen, then grab two mugs of coffee and run back to her table. She just smirked, 'she's a weird woman.' Rory thought shaking her head.  
  
Then noticing who the second plate of food and coffee was for. Jess. She sighed and wondered if Jess had been thinking of the other day in his room like she had been. Rory shook her head, 'of course not. It was just stupid, it didn't mean anything. I just keep thinking about it because of the sneaky part of it.' She thought. Rory tried to let a smirk onto her cold face, but it wouldn't show. 'Yea that's it, I just liked being sneaky. Always have, and always will.' She tried to reassure herself, knowing deep down inside that it wasn't true.  
  
Rory let out a breath then headed towards the exit. She needed to get out of here, this crowed room, to many people, to much noise. Not enough silence for her to think, as she reached the door she grabbed her leather jacket although knowing she wouldn't need it, she grabbed it anyway. As soon as she exited the noise she let out another breath, and then wondered why she did take her jacket.  
  
"Oh well." She shrugged and slid into it. She slowly started walking, not knowing where to, but wanting freedom, but not knowing what from. A cool breeze blew by her that sent a chill down her back and made her snuggle into her jacket. She sighed; this was when she wished she had someone to hold, and to talk to.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lorelai and Jess exited the diner and started walking down the sidewalk. "Mom, I'm going to go read. I'll meet up with you later?"  
  
"Yea sure sweetie, its movie night. I'll pick everything up tonight and call you. So don't worry about anything." Lorelai said to Jess's retreating back.  
  
Jess stopped then turned around to his mom. "Maybe I'll just worry about the movies you pick out, just please, please don't pick out Titanic."  
  
"Oh but come on Jess," Lorelai starts talking in a dramatic voice. "Leonardo DiCaprio wins a ticket onto the only ship on earth that won't sink, and then falls in love with one of the richest ladies on the ship. But wait what? What did you say, she's engaged you say? Oh no, but yet him and her go on to have premarital sex and draw naked pictures. But then oh no, the ship Titanic it hits an iceberg and what? It starts to sink! But wait, wait where is poor Leo? Oh no, Rose's jealous ex-fiancée handcuffed him in the belly of the ship for him to drown! And what? Rose saves him only for him to freeze to death in the ice cold water!"  
  
Jess just shakes his head and smirks. "Yea mom whatever you say, just don't get the movie. It's long enough for two movies, so get two movies for the price of one instead. Get it?"  
  
Lorelai places her hands on her chest and starts gasping. "Oh my smart son. You are right. I have found the light; I must go, must go and start my quest to find the second movie!" Lorelai smiles at Jess then turns and dramatically runs toward the video store.  
  
Jess turns and heads toward the bridge, wanting nothing but piece and quiet for a couple of hours. He smirked, liking the idea.  
  
Once he reached the bridge he stopped, wondering if Rory was going to be here. He had seen her run out of the diner earlier, and wondered if everything was ok. He walked out onto the bridge, only to see the sun shining perfectly onto the bridge. Jess shrugged and walked into the sunlight, pulling a book from his back pocket and sitting on the edge of the bridge, he started his story. 


	6. Her BodyGuard

A/N: Sup? Nothing with much has changed with me. Gotta go back to school tomorrow.....Grrrr.... Had five days off for Mardi Gras. Mardi Gras rocks!!! But unfortunately I was unable to go to any of the parades, cept for the one that I marched in for my school. It was fun, it was cold and wet, and I had to dodge horse poo......But I had a blast! Anyways......Here is the next chapter hope you guys enjoy.  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
The Same Yet Different  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Jess opened his locker and started to pull out the books that he needed for class. When he closed his locker and turned to walk to class Tristan was standing against the lockers, blocking his path. Jess sighed. "What Tristan?"  
  
"Nothing, I was jut wondering if you have seen Paris today? She's looking hot!"  
  
Jess looked over to see Paris, the queen of Chilton, walking with all of her boy toys at her side. Jess just shook his head. "Ok, so....What exactly is your point?" Jess looked back at his best friend who looked to be drooling over the girl.  
  
"I just wanted to bring her to your attention; I mean I know you've had to have seen her already this morning....But man!" Tristan took off to follow the group of guys that were following Paris.  
  
Jess again shook his head and yelled after his friend. "Just remember to make it to class on time!" Tristan just waved his hand towards Jess. Jess smirked and headed to his first class.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Jess walked towards Tristan's locker, he wondered if Tristan was able to at least kiss Paris's feet at all today. Tristan shut his locker and turned to Jess, then put his armed around his shoulder and started walking towards the door. Jess looked over at him. "So did you get to touch your beloved girlfriend?" Jess asked jokingly.  
  
Tristan pulled his arm off of Jess's shoulder and glared at him. "She's not my girlfriend." Then his eyes brightened up. "But I did get to touch her skirt!" Tristan stated as he opened the front doors of the large school building.  
  
Jess shook his head laughing and followed Tristan outside to his car. "So what did it feel like all mighty Tristan?"  
  
"Well I actually just touched the waistband, and then when I started to slide my hand down one of her "bodyguards" kind of punched me in the gut. So I guess it felt like pain." Tristan said as he waited for Jess to unlock the car door.  
  
Jess again laughed. "Well at least Paris didn't see you, so you won't seem weak to her."  
  
Tristan and Jess climbed into Jess's car. "But I'm not weak, so what's your point?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Well, compared to her 'bodyguard' your weak apparently." Jess snickered as he turned the radio up.  
  
Tristan just glared at Jess, then started singing along with Jess and the radio.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Jess parked his car outside of Luke's; him and Tristan climbed out and went inside for some coffee and food. Both laughing and cutting up, Jess was unaware of who was following behind them. The boys entered the diner and went to a table and sat down, Luke came and took their orders.  
  
"Rory, I need you to take these plates to table two." Luke ordered as Rory entered the diner.  
  
She just turned back to him, sighed then followed his orders. She grabbed the plates the turned and started towards the tables, but then stopped realizing the tables weren't numbered. "Luke! Which one is two?"  
  
"Just take it to Jess!"  
  
Rory took in a deep breath, but not allowing anyone see her do it. She brought the plates to Jess and Tristan and set them in front of them. "Here."  
  
Tristan stared at her as she done this, not realizing that Jess and Rory were staring back at him.  
  
"Can I help you?" Rory asked sarcastically.  
  
"Uh... Uh well can I get a piece of apple pie please." Tristan asked trying to keep his words in order.  
  
Rory just looked at him, then back at Jess. "Jess you might want to think about getting your friend some help." Rory said with her hands on her hips, and then she turned and headed up the stairs.  
  
"She's kinda feisty huh?" Tristan asked watching Rory walk away.  
  
"More like 'she's kinda not my type huh?' That fits better." Jess said starting to eat his fries.  
  
Tristan looked back at Jess and started to eat also. "Well thanks for the support, friend."  
  
"Anytime." 


	7. Unwanted Conversations

A/N: Thanks guys for the supporting reviews! I am having a little bit of trouble writing this story because of Rory and Jess being....well each other. You know trying to keep them in character, like Rory, trying to make sure she is sarcastic like Jess but yet still a girl. And Jess goofy and smart like Rory, but yet still a guy. Ya know? Yea well....Here's the seventh chapter hope you enjoy.  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
The Same Yet Different  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
A week had past and Jess and Lorelai had to attend their usual torturing dinner. Both standing outside the Elder Gilmore mansion, staring up at the large house.  
  
"Wonder what they'll do with this house when they die."  
  
Jess looked over at his mom, a shocked expression visible across his face. "What?"  
  
Lorelai still staring at the house just shrugged. "Well, ya know when they die," Lorelai broke her eyes from the house and looked over at Jess. "Are they going to just sell the place or-"  
  
"Lorelai, Jess."  
  
Lorelai and Jess both jumped and looked towards the door that was previously closed, but now being held open by Emily Gilmore.  
  
"Why are you two standing out here in the cold? How long have you been out here? We have been waiting on you, you know." Emily said as she turned and started walking towards the sitting room.  
  
Lorelai looked over at Jess and raised her eyebrows, knowing that tonight would not be fun. Both followed Emily towards the room and sat on a loveseat. "Well mom we-"Lorelai was again cut off by Emily.  
  
"Lorelia, Jess what do you want to drink?"  
  
Jess and Lorelai again looked at each other, both very much noticing Emily's weird behavior. "Uh Grandma I'll just have a soda." Jess said not looking behind him at Emily who was standing by the drink cart.  
  
"Well of course you will Jess. Lorelai what do you want?"  
  
Jess looked over at Lorelai. "Ok." He whispered.  
  
"Uh, just some whiskey please." Lorelai grinned at Jess.  
  
Emily turned around placing her hand on her hip. "Lorelai Gilmore, that's not a lady's drink."  
  
"Just some red wine mom." Lorelai rolled her eyes, she then whispered to Jess. "This is going to be a wonderful night."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Luke's Diner.  
  
Rory was leaning against the counter reading an old paperback book. She heard Luke tell her that he was going to Doose's to get some food, to take care of the diner. She just ignored him as usual and kept reading. The diner was empty, all except for Kirk, who didn't seem to want to leave. And boy did she want him to leave. He wouldn't stop talking about his girlfriend and how they went out the other night. But the funny thing, he was talking to no one.  
  
Rory heard the diner's bell happy but annoying jingle. She didn't bother to look up from her book, figuring that it was Luke. But she knew it wasn't Luke when the person layed his hand on her book and pushed in down to the counter. She allowed him to do this, but did not remove her eyes from his hand that was still covering her book. Then she sighed and decided to look up, hoping the person had a good excuse for interrupting her.  
  
She just looked up at him, awaiting a reply from her talking expression. She hoped he wasn't stupid and could tell that she was pretty annoyed.  
  
"Do you remember me?" Tristan removed his hand from her book and put it in his coat pocket.  
  
"Yeah." Rory grateful that he had removed his hand from her book returned to reading, but had no interest in where he was going with this "conversation".  
  
"It's Rory isn't it?" Tristan pried.  
  
Rory finally closed her book and put it on the counter. "Listen, if you're going to order something then order it. I'm not into the whole conversating thing." Rory looked at him; he was tall with blonde hair, and blue eyes. Maybe he was a nice guy. But frankly she was tired of nice guys, especially ones that just kept staring at her like he had.  
  
"Uh, can I have a coffee to go please?" Tristan said defeated.  
  
"Decafe or regular?" Rory said reaching under the counter to get a styrofoam cup and lid.  
  
"Regular."  
  
Rory walked over to the coffee and started pouring the warm, soothing liquid into the cup. "That'll be two-fifty." She said then turned and handed him the cup.  
  
Tristan made sure his hand touched hers, she may have totally slapped him in the face but he wasn't just going to let her get away with it. Rory just ignored it, things like that happen everyday, who knows he might have accidentally grabbed her hand. "Thanks come again." Rory said as Tristan started towards the diner door.  
  
He stopped and looked back at her. She didn't hear the door open and knew he had stopped; she didn't look up from the book she had returned to. "I'm made to say that." Then she heard the bell's light jingle again.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Gilmore House.  
  
Lorelai walked over to the couch and fell onto it. "Wow that was the worse Friday dinner I have ever been too."  
  
"I know, what was wrong with them two? It was like they had, had too much to drink or something." Jess said as he took off his jacket and placed it on a hook by the door.  
  
"I don't know but I'm never going back." Lorelai said as Jess picked up her legs and sat down on the couch then placed her legs on top of his.  
  
"Yea right mom, you know that is impossible."  
  
"Nothing is impossible if you put your mind to it son, did I not ever tell you that?"  
  
"I believe you did, and I also believe you need to get to bed." Jess said laughing at his mother.  
  
"Oh Jess your no fun." Lorelai said getting up. She headed towards the stairs then looked back at Jess who was still sitting on the couch. "Don't stay up to late watching all those Playboy channels, night."  
  
Jess just laughed. "Alright mom." 


	8. Mental Institute

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't written in so long. I've just been way too busy with school. And now that it's out I'm in summer school for Algebra I. I'm going to be a Jr. next year but I failed Alg. I when I was a Freshman too so yea....It bites! But that's ok cause I only needed one semester and I'm passing summer school so I'll be caught up Woo hoo! But anyways, here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
Oddmoonbi  
  
The Same Yet Different  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
It was a usual Saturday morning, the normal lunch crowd. Except for Lorelai and Jess those were the only two people missing and they were usually there by now. Luke was the only one waiting the tables, Rory was no where to be found.  
  
"Caesar have you seen Rory?" Luke asked as he ran behind the counter.  
  
Caesar poked his head out the kitchen door and looked around the diner. "No, not since yesterday morning."  
  
Luke let out an exasperated sigh. "Ok thanks. Take care of these tables for me, I'll be right back." Luke set some plates down then headed to his apartment.  
  
Caesar stuck his head back out the kitchen door as Luke walked away. "Hey I'm in here cooking!"  
  
But Luke didn't hear him, he was to frusterated with Rory to care about Caesar's stubbornness. Luke opened his apartment door and saw Rory still curled up in bed.  
  
"Rory!" Luke yelled as he approached her bed. "Rory, get up!" He yelled again and kicked the bed.  
  
Rory finally sturred and rolled over to see who had so rudely awakened her. "Ah what Uncle Luke? It's to early to get up."  
  
"Not when there's enough people downstairs in that diner to keep Africa from starving."  
  
Rory rolled back over on her stomach. "So if it's so busy why aren't you down there? Wait what did you say about Africa?"  
  
Luke gave a little smirk. "Knew that would get something outa ya. Now come on get up."  
  
"Alright, alright I'm up." Rory said as she threw her covers back and started out of bed.  
  
Luke headed back towards the diner. "Oh Rory," He stopped and turned back to face Rory as she was making her way to the bathroom.  
  
"I know, I know don't wear the skirt."  
  
Luke shook his head. "No that's not what I was going to say. Have you seen or heard from Jess?"  
  
Rory froze, but didn't let her face show it. "Uh you mean Jess Gilmore?"  
  
"What other Jess do you and I both know?"  
  
"I don't know just checking." Rory could feel her heart start to beat again. "Why?"  
  
"Because him and Lorelai aren't downstairs which is unusual, I was just wondering if you knew why."  
  
Rory let out a short sarcastic laugh. "Oh yea Uncle Luke I forgot, I have a copy of his daily planner cause you know I'm his keeper and all."  
  
Rory turned back to the bathroom and Luke headed back to the diner, but he again stopped and looked back into the apartment. "But you still can't wear the skirt." He yelled to Rory.  
  
"Whatever." Rory yelled from the bathroom.  
  
Satisfied Luke finally made his way back down to the diner.  
  
Rory stood in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. What was happening to her, she swore to herself that she would never fall for another guy. She stared at herself and wondered 'could I really be falling for him?'

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

It's inevitable, it's the fact that we're gonna get down to it

So tell me

Why can't I breath whenever I think about you

Gilmore Residence  
  
"Jess, oh Jess how could you not have waken me up? It's past twelve, we still need to go to Luke's" Lorelai said as she slowly descended down the stairs. "Jess where are you?" Lorelai stopped in the livingroom to find it empty. "You better not be out somewhere reading a stupid book, cause then I'd have to kill y- oh hey baby!" Lorelai said with a smile as she entered the kitchen.  
  
Jess smiled back at her and sat down with a cup of coffee and a donut. "Who you gonna have to kill?"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Why?" Jess said before taking a large bite out of his donut.  
  
"Because you went to Luke's without me! How could you!"  
  
"Maybe I could take that second coffee....I do feel like I could use it." Jess said staring at the microwave. "And you know what I don't think this one donut is going to be enough either."  
  
"What you got me some? Where, where is it? Tell me, tell me!" Lorelai followed his eyes to the microwave. "Yes!" She ran to the microwave and opened it to find a mug of warm coffee and a donut. She took a bite of the donut and a sip of the coffee then turned around to face Jess. "Mmm...thank you!"  
  
Jess just stared at his mom. "Hey mom you know what, on the way back from Luke's I saw these very nice looking men in white coats, don't be scared of them, love them, find them."  
  
Lorelai gave him a dirty look, then sat next to him at the table. "And what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Jess shook his head. "Well I guess their building a mental hospital somewhere and they've sent scouts out to look for patients. You could be their first." Jess grinned at his mom.  
  
"Oh maybe I should go ahead and kill you, you're not supposed to be mean to your mother like that." Lorelai took another bite out of her donut. "Anyway when did you go?"  
  
"I just got back, but Luke wasn't there and Caesar wouldn't tell me where he was."  
  
"Hmm that's weird, but oh well at least he made the coffee before he left off to Never, Never Land."  
  
Jess just shook his head as he finished off his food. "You know mom I'm sure those men are still down the road if you go look really hard. Hey just wear your leopard print raincoat and they'll pick you up." Jess slowly stood up from the table and grinned at his mom. He threw his trash away then walked to the kitchen door and said. "But if you wear the whole outfit they might shoot ya with a tranquilizer dart."  
  
"Come here you little brat!" Lorelai stood up and took off after Jess throughout the house. 


	9. Oven Timers

A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I have updated. I have had no inspiration what-so-ever, or time. I'm sorry. I hope this is a good chapter though, I hope you all enjoy it.

Oddmoonbi

The Same Yet Different

Usual Disclaimers Apply

Jess walked through the halls of Chilton High, making his way to his locker and looking for his friend. He turned a corner and saw Tristan leaning up again his locker with a large grin on his face. Jess gave him a questioning look as he approached their lockers.

"Do I have to ask what you done last night? Or should I ask who?" Jess simply stated as he opened his locker.

Tristan just kept his grin in place, and arms folded in front of him.

"Oh come on man tell me. What's got you so happy on this Monday morning?" Jess started pulling books out of his locker and putting books in.

Tristan finally stood up off of the locker. "Well Friday I went back to the diner."

Jess stopped, his smile turned into a concerned frown. "When? And Why? He put his bag down and shut his locker, then faced Tristan.

"To see her, she's one of those hard to get girls. I like that." Tristan's smile got bigger.

"Well what about Paris?" He was worried about Rory, he hadn't seen her all weekend and Tristan wasn't the type of guy for her. Especially after what she had told him about her last boyfriend. What an ass.

"Paris is unreachable for a guy like me though. Rory, Rory isn't."

"Well what if I told you that she was?"

Tristan raised an eyebrow then punched Jess in the shoulder. "You like her don't you? Ha, ha! Hey man that's cool, I'll back off; let you play your game. After all you saw her first."

"No, I don't like her and I don't want to play my game." Jess looked confused.

"Yea sure Jess." Tristan smiled at him. "Ah hey there's the bell, we better get to class. I'll see you at lunch." Tristan left Jess standing at his locker.

Stars Hollow.

Jess slowly waded through the crowd from the bus stop. Ever since his conversation with Tristan he had been thinking about Rory. He didn't understand why but she wouldn't leave his mind. He kept wondering if Rory thought he had sent Tristan back to talk to her. He really hoped not. _I hope she's not mad at me, I would never hurt her._

He paused, stopped dead in his tracks. Jess shook his head, closed his eyes and sighed. _I don't like her; I'm just letting Tristan get in my head._ He started walking again, he needed to talk to her, make sure she knew he had nothing to do with Tristan's actions.

As Jess approached Luke's he kept trying to figure out what he would say to her. But he wasn't sure why this was so important. He sighed and opened the door to the diner. It wasn't that busy, his mom must still be at the Inn because he didn't see her anywhere. He walked up to the counter looking for Luke.

Luke walked out from the kitchen. "Hey Jess, whatcha need?"

"Hey Luke, I was wondering if you've seen Rory today?"

"Yea she left for school this morning, but I haven't seen her since."

"Ok thanks." Jess turned and left the diner, he knew exactly where she was.

As Jess approached the bridge, he saw her sitting on the edge with her feet hanging off, right above the water. He paused just a moment at the end of the bridge. She was reading a book, but he couldn't tell what book it was. _She looks beautiful with that sun on her._ Jess shook his head realizing what he was thinking about Rory. He started towards her onto the bridge. "Hey Rory."

Her head popped up from her book to see who had disturbed her. "Oh hey Jess," She closed her book and set it beside her just as he sat down. "So what did you learn in school?"

Jess just look at her. "Enough for one day."

Rory smirked. "Really? I figured you would still want to be up there right now."

Jess's cheeks turned a little red, he lowered his head. "Anyway," he looked back at her. "I kinda wanted to ask you about something."

Rory's eyebrow rose. "Ok."

"It's about Tristan."

Rory turned her head towards the water. "I hope that scum bucket didn't ask you to try and hook us up?" Rory glanced back at him. She wasn't ready for another relationship, not after Dean. But for some reason, one she couldn't understand, she felt funny around Jess. Her heart always sped up. She found him interesting, and the more she learnt about him the more she wanted to know.

Jess shook his head and grinned. "No he didn't, but I think he was going to."

"Was going to? What stopped him?"

"What do you mean?" Jess looked at her, confused.

"Well, you said he was going to. What made him change his mind?"

"Oh, I did."

"And how did you do that if you 'thought' he was going to ask you to hook us up?"

"I… I just did." Jess said, not wanting to tell her their conversation.

"Uh huh." Rory turned back to look at the sun's rays on the water, she knew there was more to it but she wasn't going to press him.

"But I wanted to tell you that I had nothing to do with him going back to the diner Friday night. I didn't even know about it until this morning." Jess said his last sentence in an apologizing voice.

Rory just laughed.

"What?" Jess asked, a little tiffed.

"Nothing. I knew you didn't." She stood up, and grabbed her book. Figuring it was about time to head to the diner.

Jess stood up beside her, "Ok good then. I just wanted you to know that."

Rory grinned; she brought her hand up to his cheek then gave it a pat. "You're so cute." She started past him. Her face went white, as did Jess's. _I can't believe I just said that._

Jess turned and watched her walk off.

Gilmore Residence.

"Mom." Jess set his bag down by the door as he walked into the house. "Mom you home? Hello, Mom what's that smell? Hello?"

"Yea, yea in here!"

Jess ran into the kitchen only to be greeted by a black cloud of smoke. "Mom what in the world is going on? Where are you?"

"I'm over by the sink. I tried to cook something in the oven."

"Well what happened?" Jess made his way through the smoke to find Lorelai.

"It didn't turn off when the meat was done." Lorelai was rinsing the pan off in the sink.

"What?"

"The oven just stayed on. Stupid piece of garbage, we're going to look at new ones tomorrow."

"Mom you didn't set the timer?"

Lorelai turned to him. "For what?"

"The timer on the oven to let you know when the food is ready."

"There's a timer?" Lorelai ran over to the oven. "Show me a damn timer."

Jess walked over behind her and turned a little knob just a little. "I set it to ring in one minute."

"Uh huh sure." Lorelai leaned up again the oven.

**RING**

Lorelai jumped up off the oven. "Oh my gosh it really exist!"

Jess rolled his eyes and went into his bedroom, leaving his mom bewildered by the oven.

Just a few minutes later Lorelai came running into his room. "So, what's up? How was school?"

"Mom you do realize that my door was shut."

"Not anymore."

"Yea because you came through my shut door and left it open. I could have been naked."

Lorelai smiled, "Oh don't worry sweetheart, I've seen your naked body enough in my lifetime." She casually looked around his room, then her eyebrows raised, she quickly looked back at him. "What exactly would you be doing in here naked?"

"Uh, changing."

"You take off all your clothes then put on new ones?"

"School was good." Jess quickly changed the subject, knowing the previous one was going no where good.

"Dirty!"

"How was that dirty?"

"Well if I would have had a daughter it would have been like Britney Spears music video. But since you're a guy it just makes it a little weird."

"I just hope you're not picturing me in that." Jess pulled out his books and started his homework.

"Hey you wanna go to Luke's?"

Jess shut his books, "Yup."

They both headed out to Luke's. Lorelai was in a mood to pick at Luke, and Jess really wanted to see Rory. Even though he had just seen her, he didn't understand what it was about her that made her stay in his thoughts all day long. But he hoped to discover it soon.

"Here's your jacket mom. Let's go."


	10. Early Morning Walks and Late Day Swims

A/N: I like this chapter; I think it's pretty cute. And actually something I went through, so I hope you guys like it.

Oddmoonbi

The Same Yet Different

Usual Disclaimers Apply

"But Luke…" Lorelai pouted. "Please, just a little bit!"

Jess watched his mom and Luke argue over coffee, but his mind wasn't really there. He was wondering where Rory was. If she was still upstairs, or if she had already gone to school. He often found himself wondering if they'll be alone in his room again. He wanted to have her hands running through his hair again. It had been ten days since that Monday morning that Tristan told him he should go for it, and he had given into his feelings for Rory. He didn't want to tell her because of Dean. He also didn't know what she felt for him. He didn't want her hurt again, so he figured he'd let them stay as they are.

"Luke!" Lorelai followed Luke around the diner.

Rory sat on her bed, she knew Jess was downstairs but she didn't want to see him this morning. She knew how she felt for him, but she didn't want to admit it. She would admit to one thing, being scared, scared of getting hurt again. She was perfectly fine with being just friends with him. She sighed, grabbed the book she had been reading and started to the door. She took a deep breath then opened the door and headed downstairs. When Jess made eye contact with her, her heart ached, but she smiled. She walked over behind the counter and leaned over in front of Jess. She put her chin in her hands and grinned. "So why aren't you at your fancy school yet?"

"Just wanted to wait and maybe walk you to school, I've got time."

I don't want fall to pieces I just want sit and stare at you  
I don't want talk about it  
I don't want a conversation I just want cry in front of you  
I don't want talk about it 'cause I'm in love with you-

Rory looked up and acted like she was thinking, she made a low humming noise. "Well I guess, if you have nothing better to do." She smiled at him, waiting for him to make a move or say something. But he just stood up and said 'Ok then lets go.' As they walked out of the diner she wondered if he liked her more than a friend. He treated her well, she giggled which made Jess question her about what she was laughing at, she merely told him 'nothing'. But she thought to herself _he even opens doors for me._ She smiled, _a nice gesture _she thought.

Jess watched Rory laugh. She was beautiful; she looked as if nothing in the world could bring her down. He knew it wasn't true, but he loved the easy feeling about her. He loved to watch her eyes when she laughed, that was the only time he got to see a sparkle, when she let her wall down.

"So Jess, why did you really want to walk me to school?" Rory watched her feet as they walked.

Jess shrugged. "No reason, just had time and figured we could hang out."

"For five minutes?" Which was enough for her.

"Yea, something wrong with that?" He'd go for one minute if that's all they had.

"No, nothing wrong." Rory looked up at him and grinned.

Jess grinned back at her, "Good." There was a long stem of silence until Jess interrupted. "Looks like we're here."

"Huh? Oh, yea guess so." She looked at the building she considered her jail cell, then back at Jess. "Well guess you better get outa here. Thanks for walking me." She smirked.

"Your welcome, no problem." Jess smiled, he looked at his watch. "Yea guess I better go." He turned and walked off. Rory stood there and watched him walk away; when the bell rang she headed in.

All day Jess had been on her mind, he baffled her. She really hoped he wasn't at the diner, she hadn't gone straight home. She needed to drop off her books, and then she was going to go to the bridge, the only place that relaxed her and allowed her to think. Something she needed to do. As she came upon the diner she realized she had stopped breathing. She peeked through a diner window, mentally slapped herself for acting so foolish, then released her breath when she didn't see Jess or Lorelai.

Jess couldn't concentrate at school; he shouldn't have walked with her that morning. He didn't go home; he didn't want to have to start his homework. So he went to his spot, only one other person new about it. And he hoped she wasn't there. He finally got there, it seemed like it took him forever, everyone in town had something to tell him. He set his bag down, then sat right beside it. He stared at his feet that dangled right above the cool, calm water. He wondered what Rory thought about him, if she even liked him as a friend, maybe she just hoped they could make out again... just to do it. He hoped not. Jess looked up when he heard the leaves on the ground rustling. She looked like she had the same idea he did, but he got there first. He smiled at her. "Hey."

"Hey." Damn it was what she wanted to scream, but she just returned the smile and walked towards him, then sat beside his bag. "What are you doing out here?"

He was looking at the water again. "Just thinking about stuff."

She just nodded her head then looked at the water too; it made her want to swim. She looked at Jess; the awkward silence was starting to bug her. She looked back at the water, "So you wanna hear a funny story?" She grinned and looked up at him again.

"Sure."

"Well one time I pissed Luke off pretty good and he pushed me into the pond."

Jess looked at her, "What?"

"Yup." She nodded her head. "Right over there." She pointed to a spot a little ways from them. "You have more those uniforms right?"

Jess gave her a questioning look. "Yea why?"

"Just making sure." Rory smirked and with those last words shoved Jess into the water.

A/N: Songs used:

Fall To Pieces – Avril Lavigne


End file.
